


In Greta's arms

by BitterSouse



Category: Greta (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSouse/pseuds/BitterSouse
Summary: She comes to life completely naked and lying on her stomach. Her legs and arms are handcuffed to the bed, a towel around her mouth.
Relationships: Greta Hideg/Frances McCullen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	In Greta's arms

**Author's Note:**

> Native speakers would be better off not reading this work because my English is bаd. But if you would like to help me with a fix, I will be glad.

_Hit._

Something holds the lid. It's unlikely locks: she's hid them securely.

_Again hit._

It seems to succumb. Apparently it's not well fixed.

_Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit._

It falls to the floor with a clink. Now she can get out.

***

They met in early autumn. New-York – this huge, noisy, and full of estrangement city has brought them together due to the underground artery. Frances, vulnerable and fragile like a butterfly, was easily caught in her web woven of lies. Greta's plan has worked perfectly as always. To leave a handbag in the underground and wait for a light and naive soul to appear and return your thing to your hands. Ingeniously!

Frances wasn't the first. There were also Samantha, Monica, Rachel… But they are already in a better world. All of them were united by total loneliness, which Greta knew very well. And Frances was no exception. The girl recently lost her mother and now she looks for someone who could become her mother's substitute. But not only this made her close to Greta. There was something else. Perhaps she felt like a stranger in this city. Timid, fine, shy… New-York pulverizes the same as her. She needed care to stand here.

_"Ah, mon cheri, pity you've turned back upon me."_

***

Pinching their noses with a hand, Frances and Erica bend over Samantha's blue, smelly body. It looks like she's been dead for at least a month. If Frances could have escaped then, Samantha would probably be alive now, because when she had come across her the girl was still breathing. Another corpse lies next to her. Who is it? Obviously it's the very detective that Frances's father has hired to find her. He had almost pulled her out but the crazy Hungarian had been faster.

If only they don't join this company! Why haven't they called the Police? The signal isn't gotten in the cellar – they need to get out. But they don't have time to do it – pepper spray burns out their eyes. Frances hears something heavy falls at her feet. Oh no, it is Erica! What has that psycho done to her? But the thought is interrupted when a thick needle stabs her neck. In a few seconds everything is blurring before her eyes.

***

She comes to life completely naked and lying on her stomach. Her legs and arms are handcuffed to the bed, a towel around her mouth. And her eyes still hurt terribly.

"You've made me very upset this time", Greta's icy voice cuts to the bone.

Turning her head to the left Frances meets Greta's gaze. A real maniac, cold-blooded and merciless, is looking at her.

"I'll have to punish you."

Frances notices a ruler in her hands. She was beating her fingers with it when she was trying to teach her to play the piano. What has she come up with this time?

Greta swims up to the bed with a light gate, sits on the edge of it and runs her hand over Frances's back.

"Don't forget that I love you."

Greta suddenly jumps up and takes a look at the girl again. Frances cannot follow her gaze but she feels it through her skin. It digs into her with long needles getting to the very inside.

_Hit._

Now the ruler already hits. It leaves a blood-red mark on her buttocks. Frances moans powerlessly. All she can do is to jerk her limbs and toss in the confined space of the bed.

_Again hit._

The girl's beetroot face is filled with tears. She tries to scream but the towel doesn't let her shouting through. Only her mooing and the sharp sound of the ruler are heard in the shabby room. Greta doesn't say anything but only continues to methodically beat Frances. There is no living space on the girl's buttocks. The pain is such that instead of mooing a stifled roar is heard.

"That's not all, dear."

Greta moves away to the chest and leans towards the base of it. Then picking up something from the floor she goes back and sits on the bed.

"It can be painful."

Frances feels Greta puts her hand on the girl's sore buttocks and then spread them apart. She twitches trying to throw off the disgusting limb.

"Lie still please."

Greta's uncompromising tone instantly subdues Frances. Now she feels something cold penetrates her anus. Narrow at the end, it expands giving her the burning pain. Frances tries to break free again, and this only increases her suffering.

"This is the Eiffel Tower that you and your friend hoped to keep me in the chest."

The statuette enters almost completely. Fearing the new pain Frances lies motionessly and waits for what will happen next.

Greta continues to sit still. She gazes at the girl attentively, and then starts stroking her greasy, a long time not washing hair.

"Do you agree you deserve it?"

Frances tries to nod but instead slides her head across the pillow, smearing tears down her face. And suddenly, rising from the bed, Greta begins to free her.

"Get up", she commands, unbuckling the last strap. Frances obeys meekly.

She stands in front of her on shaking legs, naked and defenseless. The statuette is still inside but the pain is gone. A small shiver jolts the body which, if desired, could crush skinny Greta into a pancake. Greta puts Frances's hand on her own shoulder and leads the staggering girl to the chest.

"Get in!"

A deadly terror grips Frances.

_"No, not to the chest!"_

Greta cannot tolerate delay.

"I said, get in!"

And grabbing the ends of the statuette, she twists it rapidly.

The unbearable pain forces the girl to submit. She places one foot to the chest, then the other, curls into a ball, and before the lid closes she catches her captive's deathly gaze.

"You are just like Nicola. Just as weak. But it's okay, I can take care of you."

_Hit._

The lid slams shut, leaving her in the pitch darkness.


End file.
